everystarintheuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Cluckles
Cluckles is one of the main characters of Every Star, and is played by Beau Morrison. Though he originally joined the party in the 4th campaign, he didn't become a fully functional adventurer until the 5th campaign. Cluckles was once the revered polar opposite of his master Sampson, but he has since become more and more like him. Story Seiken Cluckles began as a normal chicken that Sampson kidnapped "rescued" from a farm in Wendel. He became Sampson's pet, and was dressed up in fancy clothes, taught to dance, taught to pee on Numan, and a variety of other questionable things. He could be summoned into battle once per day, and had a weak peck that couldn't miss. Once the campaign was complete and Cluckles was brought back to Every Star Station , Czech "borrowed" Cluckles and turned him humanoid, significantly increasing his intelligence and abilities. The Ninth Bastion During Cluckles's first real adventure, he had difficulty deciding what his human personality should be. Throughout the jounrney, he switched between muscle-headed caveman to scholarly British gent. It wasn't until the next campaign that he decided to become as much like his master Sampson as he could. Ivalice When Judge Ghis's men attempted to seize the heroes at Ondore's manor, Cluckles fought his way past the guards and left them behind. He later joined Vossler in disguising himself so they could free their allies, inevitably knocking Ghis off the ship. After becoming the Bhujerban drinking champion, Cluckles headed for a nearby airship dock to find one of the seven brothers he intended to arm wrestle for the freedom of seven sisters. After winning, he foolishly jumped out the airship's window, unaware that he could not swim back to the floating skycity of Bhujerba. He was instead forced to swim across a vast ocean until he came to Phon Coast, where he ran into an amnestic Judge Ghis, who had survived their previous encounter. When Judge Zargabaath tried to capture them at the Tomb of Raithwall, Cluckles again fled the scene with Dawn Shard in hand. After running the entirety of the Sandsea alone, he eventually enlisted the aid of Balthier, who used the Dawn Shard's power to help the others escape, though this resulted in an explosion that killed both Vossler and Zargabaath. When the heroes started to lose their fight with the Elder Wyrm, Cluckles fled in a different direction than the others and was forced to go through the Feywood to reach his destination. After rushing past horrid armies of monsters through the thick fogs and mists, Cluckles manages to reach Mt. Bur-Omisace before the others, who stopped to rest before getting there. Cluckles awoke to the sound of screams coming from within the mountain's refugee camp. A mysterious swordsman had come looking for him, knowing fully well who he and Sampson both were. After easily overpowering Cluckles, he decides to spare him and teleports away using his own MUTA. Cluckles met up with the other heroes shortly after. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters